A Simple Night
by mosherocks4
Summary: Yaoi Warning! A Simple dinner and movie turns into a confession of love for Natsu. Does Gray really feel the same about Natsu, as Natsu feels about Gray? *Fluff*


**W**arning **C**ontains **Y**aoi!-x-x-

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry for that! I've been busy with school, and such so I haven't had much time to write, not to mention I just can't seemed to sit down and get my ideas out. Writers Block I guess, but this is just a small little one-shot for a friend of mine. **

**This is for you Steph! :D Spread the NatGray Love! **

**Haha, well enjoy and let me know what you think! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>NatGray One-Shot: A Simple Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I opened my door to see the familiar face of my friend Gray. He stood with a smirk glued to his face and a rose held out to me.<p>

"Gray!" I exclaimed happily.

"Hey Natsu...Sorry If I'm late." Gray handed me the rose and scratched the back of his head nervously. He always did that when he was nervous. It was kind of cute actually.

"No problem. I just finished cooking." Yeah, I cooked. I'm not all that bad, thanks to Erza who taught me a lot...

"Awesome! I brought the movie." Gray walked into my small apartment and I shut to door behind him.

"So, what's been up lately?" Gray asked leaning against the wall to my kitchen. He was dressed lightly, as usual. Before the end of the night he'd be down to just his boxers most likely. And not because of anything we're doing tonight either! Uh...Ahem.

"Not much, I've been learning how to cook with Erza, and Lucy and I have been studying together." I smiled. Gray nodded and threw in a smirk or two.

"So you any good at cooking then? I mean, I don't want to sick later." Gray winked with his large black-grey eyes. I blushed.

"You'd have to take care of me if I ended up sick, you would right?" Gray chuckled. I blushed more. He always loved to joke about me. But that was one of the things I loved about him.

"You know I'm always here for you." I said walking up to him. Gray looked down at me. He wasn't that much taller than me, but tall enough that if he wanted to kiss me he'd have to lean down a little. Not that Gray would do anything like that out of the blue. I mean, maybe, but it's never happened yet...

"So you hungry?" I grinned. Gray and I took our seats at my table and ate our vegetable sushi, dinner rolls and our bowls of noodles. It wasn't bad, and maybe one day I'd be good enough to own my own restaurant. Maybe...But Gray liked it, and that's all that matters right?

"So which movie did you bring?" I picked up the dishes from the table and walked them to the sink where Gray stood filling the sink with warm water. I placed them on the counter.

"Uh, not sure I just grabbed a few DVD cases and threw them in my bag."

"Oh, alright." I grabbed a towel. And Gray and I washed up the dishes, joking every now and then.

-x-x-

After the dishes Gray and I had a half hour discussion about which movie to watch and whether or not we had popcorn with or without butter. It ended with us watching '_Just go with it' _and with butter. Not a bad combination.

-x-x-

I think Gray and I both fell asleep during the movie because when I woke up the ending credits were playing, Gray was snoring, and it was almost midnight.

"Gray?" I sat up and shook Gray to wake him.

"Huh?" He asked dazedly.

"Gray the movie's over, we both fell asleep." I said standing up. Gray caught my arm and pulled me back down, now lying over his crossed legs.

"G-Gray...?" I felt a blush creep onto my cheek.

"Sorry...you were warm, that's all..." Gray coughed and let go of my arm. I blinked a few times. Then I reached up and touched his cheek. It was cold as ice.

"Gray, you're freezing. Do you want a blanket or anything?" I sat up. Our faces were close. Gray only shook off my offer.

"Nah, it's cool. I can take a little cold. Nothing gets me down." Gray winked.

-x-x-

It got later and later as we re-watched the movie. After, Gray insisted he headed home, but it was dark and cold and I wouldn't have felt right if he left at 3:00am.

"Gray please, you can't leave it's too late. I can pull out the couch and you could sleep there, or I could and you could have my bed. Really Gray please stay." I begged Gray to stay until the morning, but he was stubborn.

"I'll stay on one condition Natsu." He finally gave in.

"What's that?" I asked almost afraid of his answer.

"We share a bed."

I knew it, I knew that was coming...But I couldn't let him go home.

"A-Alright...But nothing funny. We sleep that's it, g-got it?" I felt heat rise in my cheeks.

"Natsu I'd never do such a thing!" Gray joked. I knew he wouldn't...He was loyal to his word.

-x-x-

Finally after a long discussion about the movie and whether or not Loki was right for Lucy, We headed off to bed.

"Sorry for the mess..." I said as we walked into my bedroom. It was a basic room, not too big or small. Walls painted a shade of blue with yellow and red trims around the windows and lining the floor. There were clothes, clean and dirty on the floor and school books scattered on the desk that held a night lamp.

"Its okay, mine's not perfect either." Gray smirked. He did it a lot, a trademark if you want to call it that.

Gray and I changed into pyjamas which for Gray was his boxers and for me, pyjama pants and a plain shirt. We crawled into the bed, which seemed much smaller with two people and turned the night lamp off.

"Goodnight Gray." I said looking over at him. He laid on his back staring at the glow in the dark dinosaurs I stuck on the roof of my room when I was younger. He blinked and stared down at me.

"Goodnight Natsu..." He smiled, not something he did often, but I cherished the moment. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly.

I was a little shocked; Gray wasn't usually the one in our relationship to express his love openly, He usually made perverted comments and so on. But it made me happy to know he felt the same way about me as I did to him.

"I love you Natsu." He whispered into my ear. I felt tears of happiness run down my cheek. I moved closer to him and snuggled against him.

"I love you too, Gray..."

* * *

><p><strong>X#3 So cute right! <strong>

**haha, anyways, It's just a little Fluff story I guess. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and let me know if I should write more NatGray stories! Also sorry they were kind of out of charcater! They had to be, That's just how I write I guess! (again, sorry)**

**Well, I hope you liked it Steph, It's 100% For you! *hugs* Hope this makes you feel better! (sorry about the thing with your BF) *hands you Gray* He'll make you smile! :D**

**-Love always,Kris**


End file.
